If a goods transport facility for transporting goods has a predetermined goods transportation path, rails may be provided along the transportation path and a plurality of transport carriages may be prepared so as to move along the rails. The transport carriages move along the rails while supporting goods, so that the goods are transported along the transportation path. Such a goods transport facility is used for transporting, for examples, passengers' baggage between an aircraft and a terminal building at an airport.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-198620 (“Patent Literature 1”) discloses a goods transport facility where a plurality of coupled transport carriages move along a loop traveling path. In the goods transport facility of Patent Literature 1, the transport carriage travels along a pair of left and right traveling rails provided along a traveling path. The transport carriage further includes a limiter that limits a movement of the transport carriage in the width direction of the carriage (a lateral direction with respect to the transport direction of goods). The limiter is a rotating body (roller) that can rotate about a vertical axis. The limiter is provided on the left and right (sides) of the transport carriage. Hereinafter the limiter will be referred to as a side roller. The side roller comes into contact with the inner surface of the traveling rail so as to limit a lateral movement of the transport carriage. This prevents the transport carriage from separating from the transportation path.